The Bones in the Mountain
by uscfbfan
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan have to go to Hampton, a little town in the Smokies to investigate a murder? BB. Please read and review. It might turn M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bones in the Mountains**

**All rights belong to Fox, not me, not ever, sigh.**

Chapter One:

"You can't stay angry with me forever Bones." Booth turned to look at his partner. Booth wasn't excited to be driving through the mountains, but he was going to make the best of the situation. He had gotten a call on his way to work to pick up his partner and jump on a plane for North Carolina. They had landed a few hours previously at a local airport then had rented a SUV for the two hour drive up the rural roads of the mountains. It wasn't his cup of tea either.

"That would be impossible." Brennan replied staring out the window. There was one thing she could say, the Smokies in the fall was absolutely beautiful, but even in the beauty of the mountains, she was still ticked off at her partner, and this time the "charm smile" was doing nothing but irritating her.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever."

"Forever would be never ending, and eventually it would end because either you or I would be dead. So logically no, I couldn't stay mad at you forever." Brennan replied in an exacerbated tone.

"I'm sorry that a dead body in a national forest was an inconvenience, but you are the one who wanted full participation with everything." Booth tried to reason with her. "Besides why are you so mad with me, you normally love field work."

"I have so much to do at the Jeffersonian, and being down one person, well it makes the work a little much. I'm also behind with the newest chapter for my book . . ." Brennan tried to explain to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little irritated with my bag getting lost. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's alright Bones." Booth took it in stride. "You should only need one day of clothes anyway. We will just stop by the convenience store and grab you a pair of jeans and top. At least you have your kit and laptop."

He turned onto a road as prompted by the GPS. Booth was grateful that his phone was equipped with one for he was certain that he would have gotten lost up in the mountains of North Carolina.

"Bones, I think we have arrived in Mayberry." Booth told her pulling into a small quaint country/mountain town. The sign on it said population 210.

"The sign back there said Hamptonville, NC." Brennan replied.

Booth rolled his eyes and looked at the road, "Come on Bones even you would have to know about Andy Griffin."

"Who?"

"The television show?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't watch a lot of television growing up." She replied staring back down at her laptop trying in vain to get her chapter finished.

He sighed reaching over for his coffee. It was sure to be cold by now, but he needed the caffeine just to keep going at this point. The road took a sharp turn and he caught it in time, but not in enough time to keep his coffee cup from flying through the air and effectively spilling all down his partner's pristine top.

"Booth!"

"Sorry Bones . . . what did you want me to do, slam into the side of the mountain?"

"Just keep your eyes on the road." She replied, snapping her laptop shut.

She took off her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat to the vehicle. "What are you doing Bones?"

"I'm not going to sit in a soaked top. I'm borrowing one of your shirts. You said you had extra."

"Alright." He resigned, staring straight ahead at the road, trying not to think of his partner stripping off her shirt in the back seat.

----------

Booth whipped his vehicle into the sheriff's office parking lot around four in the afternoon. He stepped out of the SUV and stretched his legs. Brennan wasn't far behind him.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the setting sun.

"The formal introductions. You know how it goes with the federal government and the local government. I just don't want to step on anybody's toes." Booth replied. He looked around and took in the site of the town. It definitely wasn't very big by any means.

The town was composed of one main street with little shops that were run the with local flavors. There was a drug store, a Mast General Store, and even a dollar movie theater that was showing "new" releases that had been out for several months now. Trees, now blossoming with golden hues of red, orange, and yellow, lined the streets adding to the rustic appeal of the town.

"Definitely Mayberry." Booth muttered.

"Say all you want about small town America Booth, but it may help us solve this a little faster. Everyone knows everyone else's business. It's not like someone can disappear without anyone else noticing." Brennan used her logical with him.

"Let's hope you are right Bones." He walked over to the door of the sheriff's office noticing a sign . . . "I'll be back when I get back."

She smiled at him. "Looks like I can walk across the street then to the Mast General Store then. Maybe they will have something in my size." She fidgeted in the shirt that was almost engulfing her small frame.

"Sounds good." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and led her across the street.

The door opened and a bell sounded, alerting the owner to the presence of a customer arriving in her shop. She walked out, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Hi. I'm Norma Jean Hampton."

"Hampton as in . . ."

"Hamptonville." Norma Jean finished off his sentence. "My husband's great-great-great-grand daddy help found this town . What can I do you for today?"

"My partner spilled a cup of coffee on my blouse and my bag was lost in transit. I just need to find a good pair of hiking boots and some clothes to suffice for a day or two here." Brennan replied.

"Oh you two must be the investigation team that was sent out her to figure out who that poor soul that was found. Let me get you fixed up."

She led Brennan to a corner in her shop, and soon Brennan was able to find items that were suitable for what she needed. She quickly thanked the clerk.

"If you guys need anything else, just let me know. Wayne should be in soon."

"Wayne?" Booth cocked his eyebrow up.

"Wayne Hampton, my cousin and sheriff. He is at the crime scene now, securing it." Norma Jean replied smiling.

"Thank you." Booth replied.

"If you want to find him quicker, check with my son Billy. He runs the courthouse just up the hill." Norma Jean supplied them with more information.

Brennan turned around and smiled. Was everyone related in this town?

**-----------**

The three-story red brick building was the tallest structure in the small town. There was a courtyard they had to walk up, which held a monument of sorts honoring the soldiers from the wars fought throughout history. Names lined the walkway with dates going back as far as 1776.

"It's funny there is a county courthouse here." Brennan told her partner.

"It doesn't get as much action as it use to. Now just the meth lab people and the moonshiners." Billy Hampton greeted them. "The town used to be bustling with bootleggers during the prohibition and during the glory days of the railroad, we were a popular stop. Now though, with the railroad shutting down up here, the town is just slowly dying off." He paused. "William Hampton, chancery clerk of the county. What can I do you fine folks for?"

"We are looking for Sheriff Hampton." Booth supplied. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"I'm his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"You guys are here investigating the remains on the mountain. Uncle Wayne was on his way back but then got called to the Davidsons for another domestic disturbance. He won't be back for a thirty minutes or so."

"Can you give us directions to the site, we would like to get a jump on recovering the remains." Brennan asks impatiently.

"Up Route 140." He replied, turning the lock the door.

"How far up route 140?" Brennan asked, her irritation showing even more.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's not like I would be playing around with dead bodies. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting with the historic society so I can try to save a piece of land." William replied, shoving past the two of them.

Booth put a comforting hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Look we will just wait for the sheriff, it's only thirty more minutes."

Brennan looked at him and sighed in resignation. She could tell that her day was already shot.

They waited an hour for the sheriff to arrive. The sun was setting and with it, the air around them was growing cool. Booth put his arm around her, and pulled her a little closer.

"Hey. It looks like he may have just gone straight home from dealing with the domestic disturbance. We might as well just call it a night. You're tire, and I'm hungry. Norma Jean was telling me about The Hampton Motel and Lily's Café while you were trying on your clothes."

Brennan shot him a look.

"I told you we are in Mayberry. No McDonalds or Ramada's here. Let's just make the best of it. Okay?" Booth asked trying to calm her irritation.

"I guess that will suffice." She gave in, she was just too tired to fight anymore.

-----------

Booth pulled up to the Hampton Motel which consisted of 10 units with doors painted different color and a swimming pull which had been closed for the cooler weather. The parking lot looked a little busy, which had Booth worried that they were going to be out of luck for the night.

They walk in together, another makeshift bell at the top of the door alerted the sleepy receptionist. A sign hung, announcing the proprietors being Alex and Virginia Stubbs. The receptionist looks up.

"Ya'll ain't from around these parts." She observes. "You paparazzi?"

"No. FBI." Booth takes out his badge and shows her it while biting back some laughter. "We need two rooms for the night."

"I have the last two available. People are in town for some celebrity wedding." She replies.

Brennan looks up in surprise.

"Yeah, a lot of celebrities have mountain homes up here that they come to frequent every fall and winter. Their property taxes alone keep the town running." She hands them the keys. She chats with them a little longer, and they discover that she is the daughter of the proprietors and that her cousin Lily Green runs the café that serves the best fried chicken in town.

Booth walks to his room, which is adorned with a bright pink door. She laughs at his distaste.

"Welcome to Mayberry." She laughs at him walking up to her door. "Come get me when you are ready for dinner." She walked over to the SUV to finish getting out the rest of her packages from her purchases.

Booth quickly got over his distaste and opens the door to his room. There was a queen size bed for poster bed with a subdued blue comforter on it. At least someone in this town read a decorating magazine he thought. He sat down reaching into his bag to grab a change of clothes. He always over packed for trips like this. He never knew what he was going to need. As he stripped off his shirt, he heard her shriek from the next room.

Booth on instinct grabbed his weapon and ran over to where she was. "Bones!" He stopped and realized what had happened. A pipe had burst and had flooded the room. "Don't scream like that you about gave me a heart attack." He stowed his weapon at his back. "We will report this later. Let's just get settled and get some dinner."

He reached over and helped her carry the rest of her stuff into his room. Booth allowed her the shower first, knowing that she would use all the hot water, but it didn't matter to him for the time being. He just wanted the hot water to wash away her bad mood.

**AN: As always, stick with me. I know that I shouldn't be writing a new one, but hey, I have lots of ideas all the time. Please review, it feeds the soul and rocks my socks. **

**Previews into this story line include: a wedding . . . the case . . . some Parker . . . (vague, I know, but I can't give it away, you just have to stick with me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Brennan quickly showered and changed into a new set of clothes. She winced in pain while throwing on a shirt. She must have slept funny on the plane. She opened the bathroom door slowly and let the steam out of the room. She had heard Booth on the phone with Rebecca. She could tell that it hadn't gone over well. Looking over at him, he was staring down at his phone, not really seeing it.

"Hey." Brennan's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Are you okay?"

"You heard us?" Booth asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. The walls are paper thin." She defended herself.

"No Bones, it's okay. Becca is just mad because I got called out of town last minute and it is taking longer than what we thought. She made plans this weekend."

"I'm sorry that you are missing your weekend with Parker." Brennan consoled him. Even though he saw her more, it didn't mean that he saw him as much as he would like.

"It's fine Bones. Did you leave me any warm water?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You might want to wait a minute or two." She smiles at him, making his bad mood dissipate for the time being.

After taking a warm shower, they strolled into the busy café and found a booth in the corner. Booth's eyes roved the menu finding an item that would make his day.

"They have apple pie here for you." Brennan informed him as a tall think waitress approached the table.

"Hi welcome to Lily's. I'm Kendall. Do you guys know what you would like to start with?"

Booth looks up, "I would like a cup of coffee."

"I want a diet Coke." Brennan replied. "Do you have anything that doesn't involve meat on the menu?" She asked trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I'm sure Lily can whip up a salad for you. You should try the chicken though, it is to die for."

"If the chef can whip of a salad, I would like that with no dressing." Brennan replied. "Thank you."

Brennan stared at her name tag. Lou Ann Summers. "She's a vegetarian." Booth supplied, laughing a Lou Ann's face. "I'll have the fried chicken with gravy covered fries and a piece of pie for desert." Booth ordered. Lou Ann beamed at him.

"You must be Agent Booth," a middle aged man wearing a sheriff's uniform with a well nourished belly came up to their table. "I'm Sheriff Wayne Hampton." He reached out and shook their hands. "We are might grateful for your assistance on this. As you can see, we are woefully understaffed and wouldn't know how to deal with remains like this. I'm sorry I wasn't here to great you earlier. Norma Jean said you were looking for me."

"My partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I are here to be of assistance in whatever way we can be. Has there been anyone reported missing?" Booth asks.

Brennan looked around and noticed glances being sent their way, people were craning over to get a better listen to the conversation.

"Nope no one. As you can tell, in this town, if you were to go missing, you wouldn't have to be reported, it would be noticed. My deputy is up there guarding the remains, per the request of the FBI. I'll take you guys up there tomorrow."

"Thank you. I don't want the remains to stay out there anymore. They could be greatly compromised." Brennan speaks up. "Can we do it in the morning?"

"I can't go up there with you and Bobby, my third guy on the team, won't be back until the afternoon. I'll be driving by there on my way to Jasper, meet me at my office at 10:00. You can follow me. The road won't show up on any GPS." He relented.

-----------

Booth turned over in the bed, peering at his sleeping partner. They had gravitated toward each other in the middle of the night after arguing over who got the right side of the bed. He stood shaking the soreness out of his muscles.

"Five more minutes." Brennan mumbled grabbing the pillow and bringing it even closer to her. He didn't reply, he just sat on the side of the bed, pulling on his shoes to go on his morning run. He went to stand, and Brennan felt the shift in the pressure. "Where are you going?"

"On a run." He replied.

"If you give me a minute we can grab breakfast together and then go on the run." Brennan sat a little straighter up in the bed. She hadn't picked up any pajamas so she was forced to wear his t-shirt to bed.

"Fine." He answered.

She stretched getting out of the bed. He watched as she bent over to grab her newly purchased work out clothing, his shirt was gliding dangerously high on her thigh.

"You know Bones, I'll be out front stretching while you are getting ready."

She turned and faced him, "Alright."

Booth opened the front door and was blasted by the cold air of the morning in the mountains. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smells that were uniquely country and fresh all at the same time. Moments like this never happened in the hustle and bustle of DC.

Brennan stepped out a little bit later, dressed and ready to run. He smiled taking in her appearance. "I didn't know you like to run."

"Well since I started working with you, I have varied my workout routine to ad running to it." She answered him. "Why don't we run to Lily's to eat some breakfast and then run back."

"It sounds like a plan." Booth replied. Brennan started to stretch as well, each of them helping each other with the various stretches. When they were ready, they took off running through the Smokies.

A mile later, they had reached their destination, Lily's. They took up the booth they sat in the night before and easily fell into conversation. Little was known about the case and he could tell that his partner was chomping at the bit to get started.

Running back to the motel, they showered and got ready to meet the sheriff to get back to their normal lives.

----------

Booth followed the sheriff to the west of town, delving deeper into the mountains. The Wayne Hampton pulled off the side of the road, signaling for Booth to pull over as well.

"The body is approximately three miles up this dirt path, also known as Route 140. Be careful, the rain probably turned most of the road into mud. I will send whoever else you need to help with the process."

"Thanks." Booth shook the sheriff's hand, and made his way up the steep incline to where the remains rested.

The road was bumpy, but not so terrible. Booth was very skilled and able to maneuver the SUV to where he needed it to be.

"Booth be careful not to go past the markers he left up for the remains."

"I know Bones." He grumbled, maneuvering a little more. Right where the Sheriff Hampton said it would be, they stopped, meeting the deputy who had been up there all night.

Booth climbed out and met the man. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He shook the man's hand.

"Deputy Leads. The sooner we get these remains out of here, the sooner I can get home and get a shower." He sighed.

"We appreciate you being up here all night." Brennan thanked him, while pulling back her hair and stooping over the remains. "Female, middle to late twenties. From the skeletal structure I can tell that she was Caucasian."

Booth stood over her. "Any apparent cause of death?"

"Looks like she sustained blunt-force trauma to the frontal lobe. I'm not certain this is the cause of death, but we can send it to the Jeffersonian. Cam called in Clark. It looks like there is a radius and ulna that are missing." She observed. She looked over at Deputy Leads, "After I pack these remains, I need you to send it to my team."

Deputy Leads nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem."

About an hour later, they were letting the poor, sleep-deprived deputy make his way back to town. "Come on Booth, we have to look around a little for the missing bones."

"Bones, it could be miles away, you know that."

"I know, but I still want to at least attempt to look."

Booth nodded, following her down a path, marking their way as they got deeper into the forest, time just slipping by. Several hours later, Booth looked up, "Bones, I think we need to turn back now, it looks like it is going to storm."

She nodded, not realizing how overcast it was quickly becoming. They had about made it back right before it started to pour. Booth started the vehicle and began navigate down the dirt road.

"An animal must have run off with the radius and ulna. I hope it didn't contain any vital information that we need to solve this murder . . ."

"Bones I need to concentrate on the road before we get stuck." Booth felt the wheel dig deep into the mud, but it just kept on spinning. He got out of the vehicle and assessed the situation while the rain was still pouring down. "Bones, hit the gas while I try to push it out."

She nodded, clambering into the driver's side. He pushed and she hit the gas, but it just wouldn't budge. She tried their cells, but they were out of tower range.

"What do we do now?" Brennan asked.

"We can't stay out here, no one is expecting us back. The temperature is going to drop, let's hike up to the hunting cabin a few miles up from here. I saw it when we were looking for the radius and ulna. We better get going Bones."

They made it to the hunting cabin with a few bumps and falls, but otherwise mostly intact, freezing, and looking like drowned rats. Booth thrust his shoulder against the door, the flimsy lock gave away, revealing a small rustic cabin with a couple of quilts and firewood strewn about on the floor.

"It's not much, but it is going to have to make do until we can get out of here." Booth mumbled. "I don't think anyone will mind if we borrow it for awhile." He grabbed some wood and threw it into the fireplace and started a fire with some matches and paper that were laying around the cabin. "You are completely soaked, why don't you take off your wet clothes and wrap up in one of the quilts while I go find more wood."

Brennan shivered and sneezed, realizing that he was of course right. "Ok."

Booth hurdled outdoors into the rain. He saw an ax and made quick work of chopping several more armloads of wood. He walked back in dropping the wood to the floor, shivering. The temperature had dropped fast, causing the rain to turn the sleet. "It should take some time for the wood to dry, but it should dry faster being in doors."

"Booth you need to get those clothes off too." Brennan told him as she saw puddles of water dripping off of him.

He quickly stripped down and spread his clothes like her so it would dry quicker and he wrapped himself into a quilt sitting next to his partner. He stared off into the orange blaze that was quickly warming up the room, but it didn't do anything for their chilled bodies.

"I guess we are going to have to stay here tonight. The storm looks like it isn't letting up, and with the car stuck and no phones, we are just going to have to wait until we are missed." Brennan reasoned with him.

"Sure looks like it." He pulled the quilt tighter around him and attempted to settle in for the night.

"Booth . . ."

"Yeah Bones." He stared right at the fire. She started sneezing and she looked miserable. "Hey come here and get under the blanket with me."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, we aren't exactly decent."

"And we are partners Bones. I'm not doing this to cop a feel, you are freezing and you aren't getting warm. Come here." He wrapped her tighter in the smaller quilt and pulled her closer to him, wrapping them both in the larger quilt. "This should get you feeling better."

She shifted a little closer to him. "Thanks Booth."

"Any time Bones." He hugged her closer to him as they fell asleep listening to the roar of the fire and lull of the rain.

* * *

_AN: Hope you guys like it so far. The inspiration for the setting for the town came from Boone, NC where I lived for a couple of years . . . Go Mountaineers! Please review. It rocks my socks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

Booth awoke cradling Brennan in his arms, he pulled her a little closer, not happy with the heat that was radiating off her body. She was sick and there was nothing he could do about it. Deciding he could wait until the sun was up as well, he threw more wood on the fire and went back to sleep.

Several hours later, Booth woke to annoying poking sensation on his back. "What do you want Bones?"

"I don't know much about bones . . ." A thick country accent belonging to Sheriff Wayne Hampton drawled out.

"Now that ain't no way to be addressing the lady." His deputy spoke up.

"Been squirrel hunting, son?" Sheriff Hampton asked.

He looked around regaining his sense and realized how this situation must have looked to the two of them. Booth was pressed up against Brennan, their clothes were spread all about. Brennan was peacefully sleeping.

"Umm," Booth ran his hands through his hair, "this isn't what you think." He reached around and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on underneath the quilt. "Temperance," He made sure to address her properly, "time to wake up."

"Booth, five more minutes." She coughed.

He cursed underneath his breath. "I know you want to sleep longer, but you have to wake up now."

Brennan rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Looking up she finally realized that they weren't alone in the cabin. "Hello."

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, while the deputy's mouth dropped open. Booth wrapped the quilt tighter around his waist as he stood to gather his clothes, he walked outside to get finished dressing and to give Brennan some privacy. The sheriff and deputy followed suit.

Booth quickly pulled on his t-shirt and sweatshirt with Hampton scrutinizing Booth's every moved. He suddenly felt like he was back in high school and had just gotten caught making out with Christine Sulkowski underneath the bleachers.

"I can explain." Booth began.

"No need for explanations. You saw a pretty woman and you thought you would just take advantage of her." Deputy Leads interrupted.

"That's not what happened." Booth tried again.

"Uh huh. Tell it to the judge."

Booth threw his hand up exacerbated at the situation. He didn't have to defend himself anyway, nothing happened, as much as he wanted something to happen, he wasn't going to cross that line.

"Nothing happened last night." Booth told him once more rolling his eyes. He hoped that Brennan would hurry up with getting ready.

"Son, do I look like I was born yesterday. You can't tell me you were stuck up here all night with a beautiful woman and nothing happened. My mama would have taken a hickory switch to me, and I wouldn't have been able to sit for a week for fibbing like that." The sheriff tells him sarcastically.

He continued on, not believing Booth, "Katie from the motel called this morning letting us know that you two didn't get back to the motel last night. She was worried, didn't want the city dwellers to have run into some trouble with the local moonshiners. I guess that's not the type of trouble you two ran into though . . . Bucky and I found your truck and called a tow. You can hitch a ride back to town with us."

"Why didn't ya'll call and let us know?" Deputy Leads asked.

"Our cell service doesn't work up here and it was so dark, we didn't expect anyone to try to find us. We were perfectly safe. I am a trained Army Ranger, I know how to survive in the woods." Booth grumbles.

"I'm not so convinced that the pretty little lady in there was so safe." Sheriff Hampton started up again.

Brennan walked out looking miserable, she sat next to Booth on the step. Her cold came on as a surprise. She looked at Booth and the sheriff and smiled nervously at them. They hiked silently to the SUV that was about a mile away from the cabin. Brennan stumbled slightly and Booth reached out to steady her.

They booth get silently into the back seat of the cruiser. Sheriff Hampton turned around and looked at them. "Leave room for the holy ghost."

Brennan giggled a little understanding that phrase which caused Booth the laugh slightly. The sheriff spun around and shot them looks that could kill. Why did Booth feel like a teenager that got caught parking at Makeout Hill? Booth continued sulking, not liking the fact that the sheriff believed that he would take advantage of his partner. His mother had raised him right for the most part.

The SUV had been towed back to the Hampton Motel. Booth hops out of the car, helping Brennan.

"Thanks for your help." Booth told Sheriff Hampton. He put hand on the small of Brennan's back and led her back to the room. Sheriff Hampton sped away as he saw the two of them enter the same room.

After taking a long shower and a nap, Brennan woke with her head nestled on Booth's chest, his arm holding him firmly against him. Booth felt her stir.

"Are you feeling any better after your nap?" He murmured.

"Yeah, now I'm feeling a little hungry. Are you up for going to Lily's?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." He relinquished his hold on her, moving from the bed.

They went outside and decided to walk to the café. Brennan turned and studied her partner. "You have been quiet since this morning, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Bones. Nothing." Booth tried to get her to believe.

"Nope, I'm not going to believe that. Something is bothering you." She insinuated as he opened the door to the café for her. "You are bothered by what Sheriff Hampton is implying. Am I that repulsive that you don't want people to think that we slept together?"

"No Bones. It definitely isn't that. I just don't like people thinking things happen when they didn't. If he calls Cullen then we might be kissing our partnership goodbye." Booth explained. "And you aren't repulsive." He wanted to add that she was beautiful and intelligent, that he would consider himself lucky if they were to be ever together, but he kept his mouth shut on that.

"So you aren't bothered by what his is implying."

"Bones, of course I'm bothered. I'm not that type of guy." He sat back in the chair, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't think you should care so much about what Sheriff Hampton thinks. He isn't playing with an ace in the deck. We are going to be leaving as soon as we can anyway." Brennan pointed out.

Booth nodded looking at his partner. The walk had taken most of Brennan's energy. "It's playing with a full deck of cards. Bones, are you feeling okay?"

"Still feel a little run down." She replied.

"I'll go to the drug store after we finish up and get you some Tylenol." Booth told her.

"Thanks Booth." She looked up at Lou Ann, who seemed to be the only waitress in the café. "I'll have some broccoli and cheese soup."

Lou Ann turned toward Booth, "And what would you like?"

"I'll take some chili and a grilled cheese." Booth replied. He looked up to the sound of the bell.

Sheriff Hampton and Deputy Leads had entered the café. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, fancy meeting you here."

Brennan looked up, feeling completely miserable. "Were you able to send the remains without any difficulties?"

"No ma'am. No troubles." Deputy Leads informed her.

Booth's sixth sense kicked in, they may have no troubles with the remains, but there was going to be trouble here. "Well, thank you for your assistance on this. If you don't mind, my partner and I have to go over some logistics about this case."

"Actually Agent Booth, I do mind." Sheriff Wayne Hampton asserted. "You see around these parts, when you take advantage of a nice little lady like that, you gotta make things right. If you catch my drift."

"Booth how can you catch a drift?" Brennan asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Not now Bones." Booth attempted. "Make things right? What are you talking about? You're insane, nothing happened up on that mountain." Booth started to stand, but this time Deputy Leads directed his shotgun at him.

"I don't think the sheriff is finished talking with you quite yet." Leads drawled out.

Booth slid back down into the red vinyl booth, looking at his partner. "Hey, are you okay?"

Brennan shot straight up and ran toward the bathroom. Booth went to follow, when he felt the shot gun in his rib cage. "Come on now, this has gone a little bit too far." Both tried to reason with them. "Let me go check on my partner."

"Lou Ann will go." Sheriff Hampton nodded towards her. Lou Ann stopped what she was doing and went to go check on Brennan, who was currently sitting on the floor dry heaving.

Several minutes passed and with each moment Booth was getting more and more impatient with the situation. Finally, Brennan came out of the bathroom, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked exceedingly pale.

"Booth what is going on?" Brennan asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Will you _please_ explain to them that nothing happened between us last night?" Booth asked with as much restraint as he could muster.

Brennan went into a coughing fit and when it finally died down, "Really Sheriff nothing happened between Agent Booth and me last night."

"Uh huh and that is why you were puking your guts out in the bathroom." Lou Ann started, she lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "She must be with child."

"It is physically impossible to 'puke your guts out.'" Brennan tried using the air quotes.

"She is just trying to protect him." Another patron pointed out.

Booth went to move, to only have Deputy Leads press the gun further into his rib caged. He went to reach for his own weapon when he realized that he had left it in the room.

Sheriff Hampton reached into his pocket and drew out a document. Booth looked at the piece of paper . . .

"A marriage license, you've got to be kidding me!" Booth exclaimed. "Come on Bones, help me out."

"Son just sign the paper. You will thank me later." Sheriff Hampton had a great big smile forming across his face. "Besides, there is an entire room here that will swear that this whole ordeal was your idea." Booth went to lunge at the Sheriff, but then felt the shot gun poking him in his ribs, which made him think better of that.

He looked at his partner who had situated herself in an empty booth, trying to catch her breath. "Sheriff, I need to speak with Booth in private."

He nods his head, dropping out of ear shot with Deputy Leads.

"Booth this can't be legal. There is a waiting period anyway between getting a license and ceremony. Let's just sign it and get our food to go." Brennan reasoned with him. "I'm not feeling well, and I just want to get back to bed so I can get better and can concentrate on the case. Let's just go along with it and get out of this place."

Booth agreed, but there still was a little voice in the back of head that was telling him that this was definitely a bad idea. He walked over to the table where the license sat. Brennan had just signed her name to it. Booth picked up the silver pen and went to sign his name, but his hand didn't seem to work. He went to set the pen down when he felt the shot gun back in his ribs. He quickly picked the pen back up and signed his name.

"Alright, it's signed. Bones, let's get out of here."

"Agent Booth, do you mind if I call you Seeley." Booth nodded his head, he knew at that moment he really didn't have a choice. "You really shouldn't call the lady Bones. Her name Temperance is absolutely stunning. I think everyone and their brother would agree with me."

Booth had always known that, he was just irked that some backwoods hillbilly had a gun shoved into his ribs, and that he was being told what to do.

"Speaking of brothers, this is my brother Rev. Willard Hampton. He is the pastor of the Church of Christ here in Hamptonville. He is going to perform the ceremony." The sheriff lowered his voice. "I took the liberty of explaining the situation to him, so he is going to skip over the counseling formalities."

He sounded like he was doing them a favor.

Willard Hampton stepped forward and shook Booth's hand. "Normally we would do this in the church, but the annual fall festival is tomorrow the decorations are strewn about. We can just do it right here, after all Jesus did preach to his people on the mountainside."

"Why not? People get married all the time at cafes." Booth said sarcastically. He looked over a Brennan who just was shaking her head trying to make sense of the ridiculousness going on around them.

Willard Hampton pulled out a small pocket bible, instructed them to stand next to each other. He cleared his throat and started to speak. "The purpose of a marriage is to join together . . ." Willard Hampton laughed a little, "Well, that part has already been done. . ."

"I really wish people would stop assuming we are together." Brennan sighed.

Booth just threw her a look, basically telling her to suck it up for the time being.

Rev. Hampton ignored the interruption and continued. "This man and this woman have chosen to stand in front of all of us here and declare their love for each other. Seeley, would you please repeat after me?"

Booth cleared his throat getting ready to protest, only to hear the unmistakable sound of a shot-gun being loaded. Booth nodded his head and began to repeat.

"I Seeley Booth take Temperance Brennan to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, till death parts us." Booth repeated, looking at his partner. He thought for sure that Brennan would refuse to repeat and would end the ridiculousness of it all.

Brennan muttered, "It's not legal."

Brennan took at deep breath and began to repeat the vows. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, no matter how ludicrous this who thing was.

Rev. Hampton looked at the two of them, "Now Seeley you may place the ring on her finger and repeat after me."

"They don't have rings, and they can't get married without rings!" Lou Ann exclaimed. Lily stood and handed them two rings, a small diamond encrusted bad and a heavier white gold band.

"My husband passed such a long time ago, and I just didn't want to part with these rings until the time was right. I feel now that I would be so blessed that such a nice young couple such as y'all could wear these rings now." She proudly hands the rings over to Booth. "Just love each other as much as Jake and I did."

Booth looked at the rings in his hand and went to pass them back to her. "Ma'am I can't accept your wonderful gesture."

"Please do." Lily closed her hands over his. "Let it bring you as much happiness as it did me."

Booth sighed, not wanting to take her rings out of this pretense. He wanted to protest, but the constant jab of the shotgun in his ribs were a reminder to him to just keep his mouth shut for the time being. He would send the rings back to her after they leave town.

Rev. Hampton cleared his throat, "Seeley place the ring on Temperance's left ring finger and repeat after me, 'Temperance take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity."

He repeats, sliding the ring onto her finger easily. He stared at her for a moment and if he had closed his eyes he could have almost believed that it was going to be real.

Brennan coughed a little, wishing that she could just curl up into bed about know. This was getting ridiculous, and she could tell that Booth was now pushed past the point of irritation with the shotgun in his side. She accepted the ring and repeated after Rev. Hampton.

"Seeley accept this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." She coughed again.

"Is there anyone here who can think of a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Booth went to open his mouth, but then thought twice about it. Brennan was getting weaker by the moment and he didn't want to prolong her misery.

"Seeley do you promise to love and cherish Temperance all the days of your life?"

"Say I do." The sheriff prompted.

"I do." Booth grunted out.

"Temperance do you promise to love and obey Seeley and accept him as head of your household?"

Brennan looked like she was going to protest. Out of all the things to protest about, it was that? Booth shot her a warning look saying "let's just get this over with."

"I do."

"With the power vested in me I by the state of North Carolina, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He proclaims.

People were clapping all around them, and Booth just stared at his partner.

"Go on. Kiss her now Son. We all know you have done more than that. Now ain't the time to be shy." Sheriff Hampton proclaimed.

Booth leaned in toward his partner. To his surprise she met him halfway. Her lips parted slightly, inviting him in, so he took the opening.

Even louder cheers erupted in Lily's Café. Booth took Brennan by the hand and led her out the door.

"That was the strangest thing I ever had to do." He proclaimed.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this installment. My friend's parents got married by the proverbial shot-gun wedding . . . and I wanted to write a BB scene about it. Reviews rock my socks and make my day. Have a great night/day you guys.**


End file.
